


Lessons in Love 爱的教育

by asadeseki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, eventually smut, hannigram AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔·格雷厄姆刚从弗吉尼亚农村搬到巴尔的摩市中心教书。<br/>他从没意识到自己会梦游，直到某夜他的邻居在大街上捡到他，并坚持帮他治疗。威尔也从没料到自己会与他坠入爱河。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pointedperception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedperception/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lessons in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848650) by [will (pointedperception)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedperception/pseuds/will). 



> 原作注解：  
> 这是我正在画的Hannigram漫画脚本，抱歉写得乱七八糟。但我还是决定把它放上来。这艘同人船需要更多无人受伤的AU小甜饼。  
> 之后剧情可能会跟犯罪无关。大概吧。也可能会黑化。

 

我叫威尔·格雷厄姆。大约一周前，我搬到这里。我老家跟这儿大不一样，到周边大城市要一个钟头的车程，但是风景优美，宁静祥和。旧居坐落在湖畔，我的狗狗们也很喜欢那面湖。我很想念我的狗，但在这个高档的大都市里根本没有容下它们的地方。我只带了温斯顿和杰斯，再给其他的狗另找新家。

 

不过约翰霍普金斯大学给我的待遇还不错。之前当警察的时候我遇刺受伤了，教心理课应该不会那么危险。但熟悉巴尔的摩的环境还是有点困难。我从来都没怎么进过城，也不善于与人相处。

 

于是我整个星期就待在新家，安排课程，读几本书。今天是我上班的第一天，我钻进车里的时候还得硬着头皮跟邻居打招呼，他正好出来拿报纸。我甚至都没抬头看他。工作还算顺利，风平浪静的一天。其实教书不像一般人想象的那样需要社交，我只要在讲台上说说话，放放幻灯片。

 

到家后，我热了剩饭，喂了狗，然后早早地上床睡觉。我比自己意识到的还要精疲力尽。

 

 

* * *

 

 

我在路边醒来，盯着一个不认识的男人。

 

“先生？您还好吗？”我不熟悉他的口音。他看起来很担忧，正紧紧地抓着我的手臂。我一脸茫然地看着他。

 

“我……我在哪？”愚蠢的问题，因为我知道我正站在我家外面。我能看见我的房子。只是好奇我是怎么出来的。

 

“我觉得您是梦游了。”他轻按了一下我的脑袋，“快请进屋，呃，您贵姓？”

 

“威尔·格雷厄姆。”我愣愣地说，“我就住在这儿。没事，我没事……”

 

“拜托了，威尔，我执意如此。我是精神病专家，以前是一名医生，而且考虑到你刚才差点冲进车流中，我自觉应对你的安全负责。”

 

我回过头去，完全想不起来我是怎么走到大街上的，但我知道是我的邻居把我安全地带到了人行道上。我向他点点头，“好吧。”我跟着他走上台阶，脚步还算稳，但他的手还是紧紧贴着我的背。

 

我们的房子是镜像格局，但他家装修得明显比我家高雅多了。他领我走进了客厅，示意我坐到沙发上。“抱歉还没有介绍我自己。我是汉尼拔·莱克特博士。我之前见过你，我猜你是新邻居吧？”

 

“是的，上周来的……约翰霍普金斯大学给我安排了工作，所以我就从弗吉尼亚搬过来了。”我在沙发上不自在地扭动着，想找个舒适的姿势，又不至于弄乱家具。我觉得他家的摆设光是看看就会坏掉。

 

他微笑点头，“我在那里实习过，是所好学校。”我想知道得更多，比如为何放弃了这份好工作，成为一名精神病专家，但这可能涉及隐私了。或许是个敏感话题。

 

“那么，你是整天蹲守梦游的邻居，还是正好遇见我？”

 

“事实上，我当时正坐在这里看书，准备就寝。然后我就看见你走到街上，浑身上下只穿了平脚短裤和汗衫。而且我发现你几乎没有意识，自然会很担心。”当他提到我的穿着时，我低头一看，瞬间脸红了，不知所措。我正坐在一个陌生男人的家里，除了平脚短裤什么都没穿。真是完美的第一印象。“你以前梦游过吗，威尔？”

 

“据我所知，没有。”我匆匆撞上他的视线，“我二十岁开始就自己住了。”

 

“即使如此，你之前也有可能在某些奇怪的地方醒来过……很抱歉叫醒你，但那时我别无选择。通常来说，这样做不太好，因为会造成严重定向障碍。”

 

“我知道梦游是什么。”我不是故意无礼打断他的，“我是说，我教的是心理学。无意冒犯，莱克特博士。”

 

“请叫我汉尼拔。”他微笑道。我看不出来他到底有没有生气。“你想吃点什么吗？”

 

我瞄了一下钟，已经凌晨两点了。“不用了，谢谢。抱歉打扰你这么久。”

 

“无需道歉，威尔。我很高兴能帮助我的朋友。”朋友？我们才刚认识。不过我还是很感激他非同寻常的殷勤好客。“其实你可以在我的客房过夜，不过那样可能太越界了。”

 

“啊，不用了。”我站起来，“我得回去看看我的狗。妈的，我是不是没关门？”我冲到窗前，着急地看向我的房子。

 

“不，我保证它关着呢。好了，威尔，有需要的话尽管打电话给我。”他递给我一张名片。在邀请我过夜之后再这么做，有种奇怪的拘谨感。我接过名片，笑着点点头。

 

“或许我们可以在白天的时候研究一下你的小问题？”

 

“我没钱请专家看病。”我脱口而出。他忍不住笑了起来。

 

“我不是要你的钱，威尔。我想帮你，因为你是我的朋友。”他真诚地笑着。

 

“我很忙，我每天都要教书，而且——”

 

“我相信能挤出时间的。”

 

我实在太累了，不想再跟他争下去，而且我的确需要帮助。“好吧。谢谢你。莱——汉尼拔。”这个词说起来怪怪的，但还不错。

 

有了我的保证，他才放我回家。狗狗们非常高兴地迎接我，在我身上嗅来嗅去，无疑是注意到了汉尼拔的气味。我锁上了大门和卧室门，然后上床睡觉。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> No warnings for this chapter, just more fluffy build-up of their relationship. ;)
> 
> 依旧是暖甜系 感情升温~

 

我像往常一样醒来去上班，回家的路上买了些中国菜。汉尼拔的名片静静地躺在厨房的长桌上，注视我打开餐盒。我看了一下时间，晚上七点整。不是太晚，但我不想打扰他，而且我真的只想安静地吃晚饭，看会儿书，然后睡觉。我无视了名片，把菜端到餐桌上开始狼吞虎咽。温斯顿和杰斯在一边可怜巴巴地呜呜叫，我扔给它们几块鸡肉，尽管今天已经喂了它们两次了。

 

当我揉着眼睛走到厨房倒垃圾，把剩菜放进冰箱时，我又看到了汉尼拔的名片。他让我——不，执意让我——打电话给他。我挫败地叹了口气，拿出手机照着卡片上的数字拨号。铃声响起的同时，我听到有人在敲门。我举着手机跑过去，发现汉尼拔也拿着手机站在门口。

 

“你好啊，威尔。”他微笑道。我听到话筒里的回声，羞窘地挤出一丝笑容。他笑了起来，放下手机。我也赶紧挂掉电话。

 

“我只是——”

 

“打电话给我？我本来以为你不会这么做的，所以决定自己过来看看。我能进来吗？”

 

我点点头，侧过身让他进门。狗狗们冲向他。他看似不太情愿，但还是摸了摸它们的头。客厅里堆满了箱子，只有一张旧沙发。汉尼拔迟疑地坐下了，拍拍身边的靠垫，“坐过来，威尔。”

 

我照做了。“所以……你是准备给我做精神分析还是？”我盯着他的下巴，不敢看他的眼睛。

 

“如果你想的话，我可以这么做。不过我认为还是慢慢来比较好。”我点点头，他继续说，“现在，威尔，我想让你尝试一下放松训练。睡觉前做一次或许能帮助预防梦游。要是没有效果的话，我们再试试别的。准备好了吗？”

 

我再次点头。他看起来不甚满意，依旧盯着我。“好吧，当然。我能做到的。”我不觉得这会管用，但试试也无妨。这很新奇：在他身边，我很安心。我信任他。

 

“很好。”汉尼拔按住我的肩膀，“闭上眼睛。放空大脑，不要想任何事情，专心听我的声音。”

 

“好的。”

 

“别说话。深吸气，屏住。好，现在呼气。专注你的呼吸，保持平稳。”他静静地等了一分钟，让我找到呼吸节奏。我感到他放在我肩头的手非常沉重。“现在，握紧拳头。越紧越好，然后松开。”在身体放松的同时，我的神经也松弛下来。感觉不错。“很好，威尔。现在，前臂和上臂各做一次。收紧，然后放松。让这种感觉席卷全身，像海浪轻抚大脑和身体。”

 

我按照他的指示深呼吸，直到全身放松。我几乎感觉不到他的手了，肩上麻麻的，非常舒适。

 

“感觉如何，威尔？”

 

我睁开眼睛，他的声音把我拉回现实。“很好。老实说，非常好。”我喃喃道，不由自主地微笑。

 

汉尼拔也微微翘起嘴角。他的拇指慢慢摩挲我的衣领。“既然你已经放松了，我建议你现在就去上床睡觉。”

 

我瞪大眼睛坐直身子，“现在？”我不想让他的手离开，很可惜事与愿违。

 

他站起来，向我伸出手，“是的。趁你还放松，现在去睡觉会大大降低梦游几率。”

 

我抓住他的手起身，意外地有些头晕眼花，花了好一会儿才找到重心。汉尼拔扶着我的背，带我走到楼梯口。

 

“你一个人没事吧？”他停下来，将我转过身面对他。

 

“嗯？好，好，我没事。谢谢你，汉尼拔。”我突然有倾身吻他的冲动，可我以前从来没喜欢过男人，更别提喜欢一个陌生人了。我晃了晃脑袋赶走这个念头，将它归咎于我放松的心境和他安慰性的存在。

 

“我的荣幸。明天见，威尔。”他拍拍我的肩，转身离开。

 

我尝试立马入睡，真的。可我不停想象汉尼拔的嘴唇亲上去会是什么感觉。当我最终睡着的时候，我比以往更焦虑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

我在汉尼拔家门口醒来。他正摇晃着我的肩膀，喊着我的名字。我不确定这是现实还是梦境。他捧住我的脸，嘴角下垂，盯着我的眼睛。我逃避地闭上眼。当我再次睁开时，我正坐在汉尼拔的沙发上。他坐在我身边，皱着眉摸我的额头测体温。我终于听到了他的声音。

 

“威尔，拜托，回答我，威尔。”

 

“啊？”我直直地盯着他睡衣的领子。里面好像什么都没穿。他抬起我的下巴，迫使我对上他的眼睛。

 

他烦恼地撇嘴，“我以为那个练习会管用的。看来还是得试试别的疗法。”他注意到我的视线在他的嘴唇上游移，我红着脸转过头。“或许可以在门上装个铃，这样就可以在你开门的时候闹醒你。虽然我很高兴这次你走到我这儿来了。”

 

我的脸更红了，“对不起打扰你，现在一定很晚了——”

 

“说真的，威尔，我一点也不介意。我的大门永远为朋友敞开，无论何时。”他微笑着打断了我。他真的太友善了，友善得可疑，而我却如此盲目地信任他。是我的理智——而非情感——在提醒我要怀疑，但我已经学会否认我的理智。他张嘴，犹豫是否该说下去，“不过现在已经凌晨四点了，我还要早起。如果愿意的话你可以留下来，或者我可以送你回家，但之后我得去睡觉了。”

 

“还是回家吧。”我站起来，他也跟着起身。我有点想留下来，但对于我们的……关系来说，为时还早。我对汉尼拔不纯洁的感觉会毁掉它的。见鬼，他可能对我根本没兴趣。或许有。大概吧。希望是。是吗？“你不用送我，我就住在隔壁。”

 

“我执意如此。”他温和地回道，陪我走过短短二十步的归程。“明天我来装门铃。我晚上七点下班，大概会晚点到。要是你愿意，我还可以带饭。”

 

“你为什么要这样？”我转身面对他。

 

“什么意思，威尔？”汉尼拔看起来真心疑惑，就好像莫名其妙地关心邻居是理所当然的。

 

“你——我才认识你两天，你就让我半夜进家门，免费帮我精神理疗，还供吃供睡——”

 

“威尔，我只是想表示友好。”他笑了，抚摸我的脸。

 

我想把他的手挥开，但忍住了。“我不相信你会对所有邻居都这么好。”

 

他的拇指擦过我的脸颊，“你说对了。你是……例外，威尔。我看到你有困难，就想帮你。我感到义不容辞，还想跟你成为朋友。有什么问题吗？”

 

我仔细想了想，为自己怀疑他的好心而惭愧。我忐忑地笑了一下，“对不起，我只是不太习惯。”

 

“不习惯被像普通人一样对待？”汉尼拔转过头，与我对视了半分钟。

 

“不习惯人们这么……友好。也不习惯交朋友。说实话，我没什么朋友。”说出这些话让我比想象的还要失落。

 

“我也只有几个朋友。不过，我真的很想跟你成为好朋友，威尔。”汉尼拔温柔地笑了，他的拇指摩挲着我的嘴唇。我无意识地靠近他。

 

“明天见。晚安，威尔。”

 

我突然感觉冷风拂过我的脸颊，而他已经快要走到家门口了。“晚安。”我在后面喊道，飞快地跑进屋子锁上门。我躺在床上蜷缩成一团，抱着温斯顿取暖，竭力遗忘对汉尼拔·莱克特日渐生长的爱慕之情。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> I'm a huge tease, I know. But these two are too cute when they're sort-of flirting.  
> ...I'm seriously invested in this now. Don't ever let me get started writing something again.
> 
> 这两只调情的时候太可爱了！
> 
> 我现在专注于这篇。别让我再挖别的坑了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I promise the next chapter will be up much quicker!  
> No warnings, still. Trust me, I can't wait to get to the smut too, but patience is a virtue. ;)
> 
> 对不起过那么久才更新 我保证下一章会很快！（真的吗太太qwq）
> 
> 无警告。我简直等不及写黑化了，但耐心是美德~

 

刺耳的闹铃响起，我迷迷糊糊地伸手按掉它。几个晚上没睡好，我有点精疲力尽，但还是快速地洗了个冷水澡，穿好衣服出门上班。为了不撞见汉尼拔，我连早饭都没吃，因为我们上班的时间都差不多。当我关上车门时，他正好走出来。我立马开车逃走了。

 

昨晚发生的事情依旧让我脸颊发烫，实在无法面对他。趁此机会，我要好好考虑一下对他的感觉。我从来都不善于处理人际关系，尤其是爱情。我曾谈过几次恋爱，但都无疾而终，而且大多是我的错。我太迟钝，又易激动，不可信任，又依赖他人，没人能跟我在一起超过几个月。简直无法想象，优雅的莱克特博士会喜欢上我这么个讨厌鬼。

 

上第一节课的时候我哈欠不停，没布置作业就让学生们下课了。有个自以为无所不知的家伙课后找我争论题目，我让他滚蛋。这件事当然被我上司杰克·克劳福德知道了。

 

“你应该知道我为什么找你吧，威尔？”他挑起一边的眉毛，看起来有些恼火而非失望。我点点头。“就算学生再混蛋，你也不能让他滚啊。威尔，你是这个项目的主心骨，我不想有人抓你把柄说风凉话。你是不可多得的人才，我们不想失去你。”

 

“对不起，杰克。我不会再这样了。”我小声保证，不确定到底能不能做到。或许我应该多睡一会儿。大概吧。

 

杰克探过身来，“你还好吧，威尔？我知道从乡村社区学校到都市高校的跨度有点大。”

 

“嗯，还行。只是……来这儿之后我睡得不太好。”我解释道。杰克蹙眉。

 

“或许你可以看看医生，我们这儿有治疗睡眠障碍的专家。”

 

“我最近看过医生。”我拒绝了，“呃，不算正式的那种，他是我……朋友，主动帮我的。”

 

杰克满意地点点头。“好吧，不过我还是觉得让我们的人看看比较放心。”他递给我一张名片，“亚兰·布隆博士是那个部门的头儿，要是愿意的话就打电话跟她预约。”

 

我点头，把名片塞到公文包里。“谢谢你，杰克。”我会考虑一下，但还是不希望麻烦更多人。汉尼拔的下一个疗法或许会管用呢。也可能我就是喜欢跟他在一起。

 

到家的时候汉尼拔正在门口等我。我抓起副驾驶座上的公文包冲上台阶。

 

“你今天回家晚了。”他盯着我开门，“出什么事了吗，威尔？”他关心地问道，跟我走进去。

 

“没……呃，我让学生滚出去，然后杰克找我谈话了。”我把东西扔到餐桌上，转身靠着桌沿。汉尼拔就站在我面前，我之前没注意到他提了几个特百惠塑料饭盒。

 

“他们对你很粗鲁吗，威尔？”汉尼拔平静地问道。他把饭盒拿到厨房，我听到盒盖打开的啪嗒声。

 

“他们以为自己是百事通。”我回答。汉尼拔自言自语了几句，我没听清。“抱歉让你等那么久。早知道我就给你打个电话了。”

 

“没关系，威尔，这不是你的错。”他在厨房里微笑。微波炉“叮”地一声，汉尼拔随后端着两个盘子和餐具走出来。“请坐。”他把菜放到我面前。

 

“你给我做了晚饭？”我惊讶地看着眼前精美的菜肴。

 

“我答应过的，不是吗？”他笑了，“普罗旺斯红酒炖牛肉，饰以牛肝菌、火葱和少量陈皮，配一层芝麻菜。”

 

我被勾起馋虫，埋头吃了起来。“真好吃！”我赞叹道。汉尼拔微笑道谢，开始吃他的那份。饱餐后，汉尼拔收拾餐具放进洗碗机。

 

“现在我要给你装门铃了，威尔。你坐一会儿，我马上就好。”我点点头，一屁股坐进沙发。汉尼拔在楼上敲敲打打，我开始准备明天的课件。没想到他花的时间有点长，我眼皮一沉，不一会儿就睡着了。

 

“威尔？”

 

汉尼拔凑到我面前，我一下惊醒，立马脸红了，“对、对不起，我不小心睡着了……”

 

“抱歉让你等到这么晚。我装好了，本来想让你看一下它的运作原理，但现在还是让你好好睡觉吧。”他伸出手，我挣扎着站起来，却不肯松手，贪恋他的体温。“晚安，威尔。”

 

“晚安，汉尼拔。”我发誓他松开手的时候轻轻捏了我一下，但我还没来得及做出什么傻事，他就已经走了。我把狗狗们都赶到床上，希望能睡个好觉。

 

 

* * *

 

 

耳边传来门铃声。我吓了一跳，疑惑地睁开眼，盯着门廊。温斯顿拱着我的腿，呜咽着让我回床上去。我拍拍它的头，慢慢走回房间，钻进尚有余温的被子里。“我猜这个会管用的，伙计。”我嘟囔着，亲了亲它毛茸茸的脑袋，坠入梦乡。

 

门铃是个好办法，虽然治标不治本。可能我需要更全面的诊断，但我私心希望汉尼拔的方法管用。我希望他是那个治愈我的人。这不仅能证明我神经方面没有问题，更因为我相信他能搞定一切。我多么希望他就是那个系铃人，重新浇铸我那已经破碎和孤独的人生。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“威尔。”

 

汉尼拔的声音钻入我的耳朵，我猛地睁开眼，发现自己正站在屋顶上，摇摇欲坠。我一动也不敢动，恐惧在血管内横冲直撞，耳鼓膜砰砰作响。

 

“威尔，看着我，威尔。”他冷静的声音有些颤抖。我照做了。“很好。现在，威尔，我要你慢慢转身，从窗户爬进去。你能做到吗？”我点头，深呼吸。屋顶上没有多少空间能让我转身，但我最终还是安全地回到卧室，锁上窗户，摇摇晃晃地下楼开门让汉尼拔进来，还差点被楼梯绊倒。

 

我不知道当时吃错什么药，一下扑进他怀里，紧紧抱住他的腰，他的手臂环住我的肩膀，轻轻抚摸我的头发。

 

“嘘，没事了威尔，有我在呢。”他在我耳边安抚道。我不由自主地颤抖，不知是因为恐惧，还是因为这个拥抱。我松开胳膊，窘迫地低头。

 

“威尔。看着我，威尔。”他捧起我的脸，迫使我与他对视。我咽了下口水。“对不起，我没想到会让你受伤。或许你应该去找专科医生，我恐怕已无计可施，除非让你吃药。可是如果神经方面有问题的话，吃药会有副作用。”

 

我使劲摇头，“不、不要。”我想每天都能见到他。我想让他抚慰我。我不想找布隆博士。我不想让他温暖的手离开我的脸颊，留我孤单一个人。

 

“不？威尔，如果梦游已经威胁到你的生命，我不能——”

 

“我……我不想见别人。”我小声说道，一边盯着他的嘴唇，不敢看他的眼睛。

 

“我很感动，威尔，可是你需要专科医生帮你治疗。”他摸摸我的额头测了下体温，抿了抿嘴，“没发烧。可是脉搏跳得好快。你在害怕吗，威尔？”

 

我犹豫地对上他的视线，组织语言。 _有点，但现在还好。_ “不。”

 

他疑惑地眨眨眼。我不假思索地倾身向前，吻住了他。


End file.
